Layla Acan
Basic Info Full Name: '''Layla Acan '''Nick name: '''N/A '''Apparent Age: '''14 years old '''True Age: '''18 years old '''Sex: '''Female '''Meaning of Name: '''Intoxication/Dark Beauty '''Birthplace: '''Enn Island '''Current Residence: '''Aupras Outskirts '''Lives With: '''No one '''Known Faction: '''N/A '''Supported District: '''None. '''Family Relations: '''Close ties with her older brother; but due to certain circumstances they were separated. '''Species: '''Werewolf - Born '''Class: '''TBA '''Relationship status: '''SIngle '''Sexuality: '''Straight '''General Description Height: '5'0" '''Build: '''Bony and thin, almost childlike. '''Eyes: '''Honey gold '''Skin Tone: '''Warm olive tone '''Dress Style: '''Ratty clothes she often stitches together old things she finds '''Hair Color: ' Sandy blond '''Hair Style: '''Often worn in dual pigtails that are knotted and messy. '''Scars: '''There is one that runs along her jawline starting just beneath her ear. '''Personality and Interests Overall Personality: '''She is quite driven, focused only on the future. Her heart is large and full of love, but she keeps her distance from most, keeping anyone she meets at arms length. Otherwise she is best described as weird. '''Mental State: '''Despite what people might say, she's quite stable. '''Activities/Hobbies/Pastimes: '''Sewing, exploring, and singing. '''Interests: '''Everything is interesting. '''Fears: '''Never seeing her brother again. '''Likes: '''Music, snacks, and swimming. '''Dislikes: '''Loud noises, broccoli, and crowds. '''Abilities And Weaknesses Powers/Abilities -Gift of the Porcupine: When using this Gift, the werewolf undergoes a startling transformation. Her fur becomes elongated, bristly and sharp like the quills of a porcupine. This change makes her an even more fearsome killing machine. -Skin Stealing: Change into any humanoid being they've had contact with. -Mimic Voice: Able to mimic another voice that they have heard. -Wasting Sickness: A bite that will cause the one bitten to slowly sicken and if left untreated, quickly and expertly, will die in less than a week. -Slip Away: Escape any physical bindings (such as shackles or ropes.) -Aura of Truce- Stop Hostility when not in the fight yourself. -Resist Pain- Ignore pain from moderate wounds. Weaknesses: ''' -Sensory Overload: Due to the heightened sense of her species she, like others; can become overwhelmed by certain frequencies of noise, overbearing scents, ect. -Fast Metabolism: Both a blessing and a curse; She is easily tired out and must eat more often than others. Going too long without sustenance means lower blood sugar. This can lead to slower speeds, physical weakness, nausea, and excessive fatigue. It also means that without sustenance, any ability to heal slightly faster is gone and she will heal at a humans pace. -Iron: Werewolves are naturally weak to iron, like Fae; If she is in direct contact or even surrounded by it for too long, she will lose her physical strength. Should it pierce her flesh, it will cause sickness. The sickness will instantly induce vomiting, and the wound itself will be infected as though it has gone untreated for over a week. Rather quickly this sickness will spread and within days it will kill a werewolf. Iron injuries are some of the few that will heal not only slowly, but she also is unable to resist the pain of the injury. '''Background Mother: 'Claire Acan (Deceased) '''Father:'Nicolas Acan (Deceased) '''Children: '''N/A '''Siblings: '''Older brother, Malik Acan. '''Other Family members: '''N/A '''History ~ To be added. ~